WITCH War of Darkness
by pokemastercube
Summary: Nerissa has vanished from sight and has gone after the Heart of Darkness the most powerful heart to exist. But in her search to find it she starts a age old war with a team who are sworn to never let it leave it's prison. my 1st story. I am not the best at writing. implemented some name changes, but no other changes.
1. New charaters

**War of darkness**

This story is set between season 2 episodes Q is for Quarry and R is for Relentless

This first section is about the main new characters

**New Characters**

**Mechanax**: They are pure machine but their body's function as if they were organic. Their planet is on the far side of our galaxy and is the only place guarding the heart of darkness from its imprisonment in the shadow dimension which the only access point is a portal generator on the planet. The Mechanax are almost wiped out except for the Technic guardian force made up from mostly magically powered survivors.

* * *

Toa: All 7 are approximately 6ft high and are in amour with the color of their element.

Tahu (red): The leader of the toa. Armed with 2 lava swords, 2 flame throwers and 2 servo arm swords. He is the spirit of fire and is incredibility resilient to any form of damage. Usually short tempered he can easily charge in to battle without waiting to think of a plan. He weirs the mast of shielding allowing him to deploy shields.

Onewa (black): Spirit of earth who possesses incredible strength. Armed with 2 scythes on his arms and chainsaws on his feet for faster moving. He prefers to stay back and through big rocks at the opponent but if he has to go into close combat he is hard to stop. He uses the mask of strength which adds to his original powerful strength.

Pohatu (brown): Spirit of stone, capable of traveling at speeds reaching almost 150 miles per hour. Armed with a shock hammer and a pincer and heavily armored feet allowing him to kick things over very long distances. He prefers to take a more sneaky approach into battle. He uses the mast of speed which lets him move at just over 200mph.

Gali (blue): Spirit of water and also a sorceress in-training, she is the only female toa in action and possesses psychic abilities. Armed with 2 giant scissors as weapons she also has 2 fins for feet and 2 propellers on her back. She prefers to avoid fighting bet when she does fight she doesn't hold back and washes her enemy away. She used the mask of breathing so she can breathe anywhere.

Lawa (green): Spirit of air. Armed with 2 swords and razor sharp wings on his back (for flying but he does use them as a weapon sometimes). He is mostly flexible with battle tactics but most often side with Pohatu for plans. Uses the mask of levitation which allows him to move anything with his mind.

Kopaka (white): Spirit of ice. Armed with a circular saw and an axe-whip Combo. His feet have ice-skates mounted in them with blades sticking out front to lay more pain when kicking. He prefers to analyze opponents and develop a battle plan depending on the targets weakness. He uses the mask of seeing which lets him see thought thing and can zoom in on things.

Strima (yellow): 2nd spirit of lightning. Armed with 2 thunder axes, 2 thunderbolt throwers and a zap gun. He is very adaptive in combat and can adapt his strategy in mid battle. He uses the mask of multiplying allowing him to multiply anything he wants.

Other Toa: similar height as the main 7 toa but their amour is designed differently.

Nuroc (silver): Super toa from a previous team, originally only having the power fire he now has the power of fire, earth and stone or as he reefers to his power now as the spirit of the volcano. Armed with a Magma staff and a shield which has an energy launcher built in. He uses the mask of teleportation.

Irini (gold): the 2nd super toa from the same team as Nuroc. His original power was air but now has water and ice as well as air; because of this he calls his power spirit of weather. Armed with the same shield as Nuroc and with a hurricane staff. He also uses the mask of telekinesis.

Striker (yellow): One of the aichant Technic and the 1st toa of lightning. Not much is known about him as he lost his memory shortly before being found by the team but he has stood down from being a toa. He has less armor then anyone else. He is armed with a thunder saber and an energy cannon with a shield built on to it. He uses a weaker version of Tahu's mask of shielding.

* * *

The Combiners: 3 units that rule the land, sea and air can combine in to a unit called Titan.

Drikal: Ruler of the land and the longest of the 3 measuring 1/2 a mile long and the main part of his body is 2 foot high with his head area measuring 3 foot with weapons packed in and about 5 foot with weapons deployed. His body resembles a snake f. He is armed with a 5 piece blade around his head which spins around to act like a drill. Not far behind his head is a set of cannons made up of 10 each side making a total of 20, in the middle of his tail lies 2 wing like blades and at the end of the tail is 3 energy disk launchers. He is also able to breathe fire. When combining he becomes the arms, legs and most of the tail.

Skykal: Ruler of the Sky. His body represents a bird, about 5 1/2 foot high and 4 foot long. Armed with Razor sharp wings and tail stabilizers, 2 blades acting as landing gear which can also be used for combat, a large energy bolter cannon mounted on top an 3 set of 2 barreled mini cannons. For combining his cannon separates for Titan's arm-mounted cannon while the rest of his body becomes part of the main body and the wing pack.

Aqukal: Ruler of the sea and the only one with 2 forms without combing as he has a water and land form. While in water form he represents a shark while on land he is of a similar shape of the toa mega. He is armed with a double ended sword and a energy orb cannon. He is also the only one of the combiners that used a mask out side of combining; he used the mask of invisibility. When combining he becomes part of the main body and the head section.

Titan: The 2nd most powerful member of the team standing at 20 foot high and has a 8 foot long tail. He is made up of Drikal, Skykal and Aqukal when they combine. He is armed with the 5 piece head drill of Drikal on his left arm, Skykal's energy cannon on his right arm, Aqukal's energy orb cannon on his left shoulder, Drikal's Cannons on his back along with Skykal's wings. The tail has a verity of weapons from all 3 combiners on it. He wears the mask of power though it doesn't actually do any thing it just represents Titans power.

* * *

Leaders: There are 2 of them

Omexia. Standing at 9 foot high and with a 3 foot long tail. He is the most powerful one in the team. He also has the most amour then all other members of the team. Armed with the staff of the ancients (which contains the heart of the Technic world), A massive claw on his right arm (it folds over his normal hand), an tail mounted blade, 4 energy disk launchers, an energy orb cannon, 2 missile launchers mounted each side of this head. As the leader he chooses the best strategy for battle. It is also noted that he is not too keen on life forms from other worlds as he puts it.

Himena: The second in command of the team. She is the only other female survivor of the team's kind. She is about 6 foot high. While the boss is absent she is left to lead the team. Armed with a 3 blades sword made up of 1 long blade and 2 short blades each side, she also has a energy disk cannon with a shield built in which can absorb any non-physical attack to increases the disk's power, also has 30 missile launchers made up of 15 launchers on 2 racks mounted on her back that flip over her sholders to fire and finally she has a energy cannon mounted on her back that comes over her head to fire. She is also a fully trained mage and can use a lot of magic abilities; she is teaching Gali how to use these powers.

* * *

Shadow dimension life: 2 kinds of creatures who guard the evil life that is imprisoned in the dark dimension. They all have amour colours. Due to the toxic nature of the dark dimension the guard's were specially built to survive in both dimensions.

The Shadow claw (Black/dark red): Leader of the dark dimension's guards. He is of the same class as the toa mega using the power of the dark dimension. His only purpose is to protect the creatures that are locked away in the dark dimension. Armed with 2 giant claws and 2 servo arm mounted pneumatic drills.

The Visorac (varies): Spider like creatures about 4 feet high that make up the dark dimension's guards along with Shadow claw. Despite being spider like they only have 4 legs instead of 8. They come in 6 colors to represent the element they are best designed to fight: red/fire, blue/water, green/air, black/earth, brown/stone, white/ice. They are armed with 2 pincers and an energy disk launcher. They also only follow orders from Shadow claw.

* * *

Non-magic members: only 2 of these are around but both have proven successful in helping the team. Both are 6 foot high.

Servo: uses the frame of the toa and clad in silver amour. He is the engineer of the team with 12 arms each with various pieces of equipment for which can be uses for both combat and maintenance purposes. The equipment in the arms are: 1 energy disk launcher, 1 axe, 2 hammers, 2 high power cutters, 2 flamethrowers, 1 small clamp, 1 large clamp, 1 sword/saw combo and 1 energy laser gun.. He is able to hold his own in battle despite he is not keen of fighting.

Trialx: A hunter who makes large use of gadgets as an alternative to not having magic. His amour is varied with his legs having little amour, body has a fair amount of amour and the arms with the most amour. His main weapons are 2 swords and an energy disk launcher. His gadgets include: explosives, grapple equipment, trapping gear amongst other gear. He goes for the stealth approach and try's to catch the target before entering battle.

* * *

**Dark forces**: The dark creatures that raged war against the Technic. Their leader is 'The Dark One' A.K.A. the heart of darkness who 1,000's of years ago was sealed in the shadow dimension by who are referred to as 'the aichent ones'. But his minions raged war trying to free him form his imprisonment. So for as long as anyone alive can rember their has been war for at least 1,300 years.

The dark one: Exists as a black/dark red fire about 7 foot high but can change his body layout to what he needs to fight. He is the heart of darkness, the most powerful heart known to exist.

Shadow Monsters: The dark one's minions. Their forms vary from giant ant like creatures to reptiles and many more.


	2. A new War

**Chapter 1: A new War**

**WAR**, the word only has one meaning and that is when 2 or more sides are in a long and big battle and this is something that on the far off planet of Technic the inhabitants know only of war.

The species called the Mechanax is a dieing race almost wiped into extinction by the minions of 'the dark one' the most evil thing to exist. The reason of the war is that long ago the aichant Technic locked 'the dark one' in another dimension which is called the 'shadow dimension' and the only way in is via a portal that is created by a portal generator on the Mechanax's home planet and the 'dark monsters' that serve 'the dark one' have been raging war to get to the portal destroying all who stand in their way but a team of survivors banded together to become the last line of defence. Only 1 year ago did they secure the final victory and wipe out or lock away the 'dark monsters' with 'the dark one' in the shadow dimension and they had started to re-build their war-torn planet un-till an 'Old hag' and 4 monsters consisting of a werewolf. A male human form creature with feathered wings, a gold plated mask on the face with no sign of a mouth or nose and a tail. The 3rd was of a female human made of fire and has wings and a giant scepter. The last was a male version of the 3rd but made of ice. They were also accompanied by 3 female humans. 1 was a ghost, and the 2nd and 3rd were alive. This was Nerissa, Clothor, Shagon, Ember, Tridart, Cassidy, Halinor and Kadma. Had arrived.

"Where is the Heart of darkness?" Nerissa shouted at the leader of the Mechanax Omexia.

"The Heart of darkness is locked away where no-one will ever get it" He replied.

The 2 sides were in what had been farm land but now was just a wasteland consisting of mud and dust.

"We are never going to give it to anyone" added Himena, the second in command of the team. "So why don't you just leave and save yourself from suffering the same fate as all who try to take it."

"Never" Nerissa replied. "Knights of Destruction, ATTACK!"

Her minions charged straight at the force.

"Very well then. If that is how you want it." Tahu the leader of the toa said sighing at first but then shouted. "Toa, ATTACK!"

The 9 Toa went into battle against Nerissa's minions with element matching element. Tahu and Nuroc Vs Ember, Onewa and Pohatu Vs Clothor, Gali and Kopaka Vs Tridart, Lawa and Irini Vs Shagon and Strima and Serge went after Nerissa.

"You want to play it that way then" She shouted at Omexia while avoiding being hit by the 2 that were attacking her. Then she spotted remains of other machines. She gave off an evil smile. "Quintessence!" Blue lightning jumped form her hand and resurrected 3 monsters. A dragon, a wolf and a giant crab.

"She has resurrected the Dark monsters!" Himena shouted out suppressed.

"Time to get may claw dirty." Omexia said angrily.

"So there are monsters that you lot fear. Quintessence!" more lightning came from Nerissa's hand and spread out over the battle field than more dark monsters rose from the ground. "Dark monsters. ATTACK!" She then shouted.

"Let's do this team." Omexia called out while charging towards the monsters Nerissa has re-created. "Warriors of Mechanax. CHARGE!"

The remaining members of the team charged into battle and started to fight.

* * *

In chapter 2: The Girls are worried why Nerissa has vanished and set off to find where she went.


	3. Missing

**Chapter 2: Missing**

Despite all the events on the other side of the galaxy, Heatherfield on earth remained quiet. Too quiet for 5 girls who were walking down toward a restaurant after school.

"It is strange" One of them said. She had long bold hair and was wearing a long blue dress and a pair of black boots, this is Cornelia. "I mean it has been 5 days sine we last saw Nerissa and that was on Zambala taking Kadma into her team."

"Yea, why did she just disappear?" Replied the next one replied with long purplish hair tied back into 2 ponytails, she was wearing a short dark blue skirt, white T-shirt and socks along with white trainers, Hay Lin. "you think by now she would have tried to make a move to corrupt my grandma by now." She sounded worried.

"Look" The next one replied. This one had short red hair and was wearing jeans black trainers and an orange t-shirt, Will. "She…You are right something must be wrong"

"O.K. she is probably just not going to bother trying to get her." The 4th replied this one was wearing a short denim skirt and a green T-shirt along with a pair of white trainers; she also had orange-ish hair, Irma. Every one looked at her. "Well seeing as we are standing in her way."

The last one who has dark blue hair wearing a brown dress and has brown boots on (Taranee) replied: "are you forgetting that she has the means to get us away from her."

The 5 of them continued to talk on this matter all the way till they got into the restraint. The silver dragon where Hay Lin lived. When they got inside they all sat down at a table and talked to her grandmother Yan Lin about this:

"So that what we are worried about grandmother." Hay Lin told her.

"Grandchild I understand your concern but if she has been gone this long there is one reason." Yan Lin replied. "She must be after another heart. Give me a moment to find her."

She went into a meditating state and the heart of Kandrakar that Will had lit up and a map of the galaxy appeared above them.

"There." Yan Lin said as she opened her eyes after a couple of minutes and a small dot enlarged from the other side of the galaxy to earth.

"What planet is it?" Asked Will.

"Mechanax." Yan Lin replied.

"Sounds like a planet for machine fanatics." Irma remarked.

"IRMA!" Taranee barked at her.

"So what is this planet so special for then to attract her?" Cornelia asked.

"The heart of darkness" Yan Lin said in a worried voice.

"The heart of what." Hay Lin said.

"Darkness." Yan Lin replied. "The most powerful heart to exist. You see the planet was one a thriving civilization of machines whose body's acted like an organic body, they had to eat, drink, breath and even reproduce the same way we do. They even grow. Long years ago the heart of darkness appeared on their planet in a for who the inhabitants called 'the dark one', it tried to whip them all out but a group of brave members of their species sacrificed themselves to stop it and imprison it in another dimension which can only be accessed by a special generator which is hidden on the planet. But followers of 'the dark one' raged war in order to find the portal so they can get the heart of darkness to lead them again. The species are all but wipped out now only a small group of warriors remain guarding the portal. They go by the team name of 'Technic guardian force' with most of them having powers which can rival yours. While Nerissa was leading my generation of guardians we went to Mechanax where they were hunting down the last of their enemies but they told us about the heart of darkness and I think now Nerissa has a big enough force she has gone their to take it for her self."

"If she succeeds how strong will she be?" Taranee asked.

"From what I can remember being told the heart of darkness knows no limit on power." Yan Lin replied. "She most likely will have unlimited power at her disposal."

"Did they tell you where the portal was?" Will said.

"No" Yan replied

"Then we better get going." Irma said.

"Right." Cornelia said. "But first we better go and find Blunk and Claeb."

"No need Blondie." A small green thing said which was wearing tore old cloths and smelled bad. This was Blunk

"We just arrived to ask you if you had any info where my terrible mother could be." A tall boy replied who had short black hair and was wearing a brown jacket, trousers and shoes with a black T-shirt on.

"Caleb!" Cornelia cried out as she got up and ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Well if we are all ready to go then shall we." Will said as she and the rest of the girls got up and went in to a space in the tables.

She then held out the heart of Kandrakar and it started to glow a bright pink then an energy beam fired out and then a blue wave like formation appeared.

"Right lets go and stop Nerissa." Hay Lin said as she walked in to the formation.

Then the rest of them walked in and after they all entered it disappeared. Leaving Yan Lin alone in the restaurant.

"Be careful girls." She said quietly looking at where the formation was. "Many dangers lurk on that planet.

* * *

Next time: The girls, Claeb and Blunk arrive to an unwelcoming planet and face destruction


	4. Unwelcome

**Chapter 3: Unwelcome**

On Mechanax in a ruined city the blue formation opened and the girls, Caleb and Blunk stepped out into the ruins.

"Wow grandma was right." Hay Lin commented looking around.

"Yea, this place is really war-torn." Caleb added.

"Look over there." Cornelia said pointing towards flashes of light in the distance.

"Well let's go and see but first, Will." Irma said turning to face Will.

"Right" Will replied pulling out the heart of Kandrakar from her pocket then she yelled out. "Guardians Unite!"

The heart light up and 4 small energy orbs came out and landed on Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin then the orbs grew and engulfed them while the light coming from turned into a 5th orb and engulfed Will. Caleb and Blunk covered their eyes as the glow coming from the orbs became blinding. Then the orbs shattered and the girls were standing in their guardian forms

"Water", "Fire", "Earth", "Air", "Quintessence" they called out.

"Let's go then." Taranee said as she and Cornelia grabbed Caleb while Hay Lin picked up Blunk and they flew towards the where the lights were coming from.

When they got close enough they saw strange monsters fighting what Yan Lin had described as the Technic team. Then they noticed who was controlling the monsters, Nerissa.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Taranee asked.

"I don't know." Will replied.

"Yea we don't know what her new minions are capable of." Irma added.

"Besides we would only get crushed." Cornelia commented.

"But seeing as we can't let Nerissa win." Will said sighing. "We have to join in this battle."

With that discussion they flew into the battle field.

When they arrived they went straight for Nerissa and they landed surrounding her.

"WHAT!" Nerissa called out. "How did you find me!?"

"An old friend of yours." Will replied.

"Hay mum why don't you give up on your crazy plans." Caleb told Nerissa

"Son soon you will see what I am doing." She replied. "But for now…"

She held the staff she was holding up and the orb in the top of it glowed then she glowed green and then vanished. Then Shagon, Clothor, Ember, Tridart, Cassidy, Halinor, Kadma and the monsters she resurrected that were still active glowed green and vanished.

"What happened?" Omexia asked but then he noticed the girls. "And who are you?"

About an hour later the girls were talking about who they were, where they had come from and why they had come to this planet.

"…So that's why we are hear" Taranee finished.

"So let's get this straight." Himena said.

"You 5 are from a planet called earth." Tahu said while pointing at the girls. "And you form a team know as the guardians of the infinite dimensions. Under the team name of witch."

"While these 2 are from a place called Meridian." Blades added while looking at Caleb and Blunk.

"While the old hag as you put it is taking different magic hearts to increase her power." Gali commented.

"So you have come to stop her taking the heart of darkness which we guard." Shocker finished.

"You got it." Caleb commented

"Well it was nice that you came to help but…" Kimeka started.

"…You must leave now." The boss finished.

"What, Why!?" Will called out shocked.

"Off worlders are not welcome on this planet. Nerissa wants the heart you may want it as well. So leave now or we will force you off." Omexia told them.

He them walked off, most of his team followed him. Only Gali remained.

"I'm sorry." Gali said to the girls. "He isn't always like this; he is just trying to protect the heart of darkness." She appeared upset. "I wish I could be of more help. You better go."

She then walked off in the same direction as the rest of her team.

"Let's go home then. " Will said disappointed as the heart of Kandrakar appeared in her hand and then all 5 girls turned back to normal then she created another blue formation and all 7 of them went in.

Mean while Gali had caught up with the others.

"Why did you do that they were determined to shop her!" She yelled.

"Then they may have taken the heart for them selves, we all swore we would not let anyone near it." Omexia replied.

"I can sense people's emotions and read minds and I can tell that they would not do such a thing." She commented.

"I respect that but seeing as I am in charge I make the decisions you got that!" He told her angrily.

* * *

Next chapter: Nerissa lays her plans.


	5. Plans

**Chapter 4: Plans**

On earth back in the silver dragon the girls had explained to Yan Lin what had happened.

"…so well I guess we kind of…" Irma was stumbling while trying to explain.

"…simply put, we aren't welcome there grandma" Hay Lin butted in.

Yan Lin thought for a moment then said to them. "This is not good at all."

"What is not good?" Cornelia jumped in.

"The fact that we are not welcome on their planet." Will added.

"No, no." Yan Lin replied. "It is the fact Nerissa has taken the Dark monsters under her wing as her new minions."

"And how is that bad?" Taranee asked.

"They are hard to beat." Yan Lin replied. "Anyway for now we will stand aside but you will go back there, when the time is right."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the galaxy in a mountain region of Mechanax, Nerissa was talking to her minions.

"We will take the Heart of Darkness form it's imprisonment then take over this world and then the entire galaxy will be ours!" She proclaimed, and then a massive uproar came form her minions. "But first we must destroy their forces and I have a plan on how to do that."

She then told her plan to her army but as soon as she was done she went up to the peak of the mountain followed by a large black clock.

"I know you are there Toa." She said when she got to the top with out looking behind her.

"So you know I am hear and so I guess you know why." The being replied as it took of the clock to revel a blue female human style machine. It was Gali. 2 metal panels game out of her arms and she took them in her hands. "And the fact I'm going to stop you!"

"You will never stop me!" Nerissa replied.

"We will see." Gali told her, then she held out the 2 panels in front of her and called out: "Toa Battle Mode!" Then she smashed the panels together and then the panel started to glow a bright blue then they were absorbed into her hands and the glow passed onto her body then a vortex of water surrounded her. After a few moments the water disappeared to revel her body covered in extra armour and weapons then she called out. "Spirit of Water!"

"So it seams the guardians aren't the only ones who have powers over the elements." Nerissa said surprised while her sceptre split into 2 swords.

"Lets do this then!" Gali told her while taunting Nerissa with her hands. Then Nerissa charged into battle with Gali.

The battle lasted for only a few minuets when Nerissa decides to let Gali have it with transporting behind her and slashing her in the back in a gap in her armour.

"AHH!" Gali cried out as she fell to the ground.

"Now to finish this." Nerissa said as she prepared to finish the job.

"Not just yet." Gali was stumbling while trying to speak. Then summoned a tidal wave out of the air.

Then a tidal wave rose up behind Nerissa then crashed into her and knocked her down. Gali stood up, cyan marking appeared over her arms as she muttered something in a language that couldn't be understood. The water formed a vertical puddle with the reflection being of Heatherfield then Gali stumbled through just as Nerissa's minions arrived to help her.

"Get the Toa!" Shagon ordered as he went to help Nerissa.

But as the Dark monsters got near the puddle it vanished.

"Are you OK?" Shagon asked Nerissa.

"I will be." She replied. "But we have to accelerate our plans. We will launch out attack after the sunrise tomorrow." She told Him as she watched the sun disappeared over the horizon as it became night time.

* * *

On Earth the girls were on their way home from school and the silver dragon just appeared in sight over the hill when a horizontal puddle appeared right in front of them and a glowing body fell through. The girls were shocked to see what it was when the glow disappeared a blue female humanoid machine was lying there.

"What is it?" Cornelia asked.

"I don't know." Will replied.

"I'll bet my grandma will know." Hay Lin replied.

"Right let's get her or it to the Dragon's basement." Taranee said while she and Irma picked the body up.

"But how are we going to avoid being seen?" Irma commented.

"We will transport there." Will said while pointing at an ally next to them.

Hey ducked into the ally with the body in tow. Then Will pulled out the heart of Kandrakar and then they vanished from the ally and re-appeared in the silver dragon's basement surprising Blunk, Caleb and Yan Lin who were down their.

"What is going on?!" Yan Lin asked the girls.

"Grandma we need your help and knowledge." Hay Lin replied.

* * *

Next time: the girls prepare return to the Technic planet.


	6. Homecomming

**Chapter 5: Homecoming**

It had been 24 hours since the girls had brought the body to the silver dragon and at last it was beginning to recover.

"Girls, Girls!" Yan Lin called out. "It has recovered."

The body made some groaning noises.

"Are you OK?" Will asked as she and the others came over from the other side of the basement.

"Where am I?" The thing asked.

"You are in a basement on earth." Taranee replied.

"Earth I remember the name of that planet." It replied.

"Like I originally asked how are you?" Will was kind of repeating herself.

"I will be fine." It replied.

"OK, well who are you?" Hay Lin asked.

"Don't you recognise me because I recognise you?" It replied. The girls were shocked. "It's me Gali." They were even more shocked then before.

"But what happened to the armour and weapons?" Taranee asked.

"I have 2 forms like you a combat form which is what you saw me in which I have the extra armour and my weapons." Gali replied. "The form I am in now is my regular form. But I must return to my world as Nerissa is about to launch a massive attack against our base."

"Can you tell us what the hag is about to do?" Irma asked after the rest had spent the rest of the time trying to keep her quiet.

Gali told the girls of Nerissa's plans and even how she had managed to get into her base of operations on the Technic world and the fight she go into against her.

"…So that's when I opened a fold to your world, tho I had never done one before." Gali finished.

"Nod bad for your first attempt" Cornelia commented.

"And quite a place to come to." Taranee added. "you must have some good power then."

"Anyway I must go home to warn the others now!" Gali said.

"Well you have been out for about a day." Will replied. "The battle may of already started."

"We better get going then." Gali told them.

"What do you mean by we?" Hay Lin asked. "the big guy told us to stay away."

"Yes he did but if Nerissa has launched her attack the team is done for so I need you lot to come with me to help." Gali replied.

"OK, Guardians prepare for battle." Will said as she pulled out the heart of Kandrakar and Gali grabbed her special panels. "Guardians Unite! Will then called out.

"Toa Battle Mode!" Gali called out as all of them transformed into their 2nd forms.

"Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Quintessence, Spirit of water!" they called out after they finished transforming.

"Lets defend the heart of darkness." Will said as she opened a fold to Mechanax.

* * *

Next time: the girls enter the darkest battle of their lives.


	7. Counter Plan

**Chapter 6: Counter plan**

The guardians and Gali stepped out of the fold into a dark wasteland, ruins of old building lay around the ground and a thunder storm raging over head. They then herd a groaning noise coming from under some rubble.

"What is that noise?" Will asked.

"It's coming from under hear." Gali replied lifting some rubble with her scissors.

Under the rubble was a large body which they recognized as Omexia.

"Boss are you OK?" Gali asked him.

"Gali is that you?" He asked.

"Yes, are you ok?" She replied.

"I guess I am." He replied then he notices the girls. "Where did you go and what are they doing hear?"

"OK I better keep this short." She replied. "I went to where Nerissa has set up a base hear in order to learn of her plan and try to stop her. But I failed, I then fled to earth to recover but I guess I passed out doing that, when I recovered the guardians had recovered me and helped to heal me, so I asked them to come and help stop Nerissa."

Omexia turned his head to look at Will, he stared at her, realising there intentions were true. He then lowered his voice and said: "I guess I owe you lot an apology."

"It's OK." Will replied.

"You were only doing what was needed to be done to protect the heart of darkness." Taranee added.

"That make me think." Hay Lin spoke out. "If all planets have a heart, where is this planets heart?"

Just then the rest of the warriors appeared all battered up.

"Looks like we all got beat." Omexia said a little down after looking at the rest of his team.

"Yea." Most of them replied.

"What about my question?" Hay Lin asked.

"As far as we know the staff of the aichants that I hold is the oldest thing to exist, never heard of another heart before apart from the darkness heart." The boss replied.

"Ever since Nerissa arrives we have has less power." Tahu told them.

"Nerissa must be useign both hearts she has to block your powers a bit" Taranee guessed at for being the reason.

Suddenly the heart of Kandrakar appeared around Will's neck and fired an energy beam at the base of the Omexia's staff's blade and then a purple orb appeared in it.

"The staff of the aichants had the heart of the Mechanax contained in side it all this time." Cornelia said surprised.

Then Drikal, Skykal and Aqukal started to glow and then the energy that was around them pulled the bodies together and then the light went blinding and then it disappeared to revel a giant who was combined of all 3 that were in the light. It smacked it' fists together and then called out "Titan formation, complete."

"Wow with the power of 2 hearts they are once again able to combine into Titan." Onewa said.

"We only have a short amount of time to stop Nerissa." Omexia called out. "At the moment the Shadow claw and the Visorac are holding her back near the portal generator's access tunnel, but she doesn't have the key for it, so a forced activation will destabilise the planet."

"It will collapse the planet?" Irma asked.

"It was a last resort the ones who built it did that was to have the place to seal the access to the shadow dimension ." Omexia replied.

"Right." Will replied. "Where is the place?"

"In our base." Servo replied.

"But the only access to the portal generator is where the battle is currently raging." Kimeka said

"We can take them." Titan said.

"Let's do this then." Taranee said.

They all walked off towards the tunnels.

* * *

30 minuets later they arrived where the battle was going on, the Shadow claw jumped up to join them.

"We are just holding them." He said.

"Nice work." Omexia replied he then turned to face Nerissa who looked angry, and then he called out: "Nerissa, you have trespassed on our land in an attempt to steal what is never to leave its imprisonment, this it where your final stand lies." He then turned to face Will and nodded at her. Then both of them called in turn: "Mechanax warriors", "Guardians" and then together "ATTACK!

"Dark monsters." Nerissa called out in response. "Destroy them."

The 2 sides charged at each other and the battle began.

* * *

Next time: The battle rages on.


	8. Memory part 1

**Chapter 7: Memory (part 1)**

Over Mechanax the sky, land and even the water was covered in a blanket of darkness. Bodies lay scattered on the ground, Human and Mechanax, only one was standing up, clad is yellow armour. They looked around at the bodies, shocked at the sight of what had happened. Then the armour glowed and then it separated and re-formed so their stood a yellow Mechanax and a human.

"I can't believe this has happened." The yellow one said upset.

"This can't be the end." The human replied.

"Will." The Technic whispered. "How did we loose."

"I don't know, shocker." Will replied.

Both of them collapsed on to the ground upset.

* * *

2 hours earlier

"Nerissa, you have trespassed on our land in an attempt to steal what is never to leave its imprisonment, this it where your final stand lies." The Technic boss called out. He then turned to face Will and nodded at her. Then both of them called in turn: "Mechanax", "Guardians" and then together "ATTACK!

"Dark monsters." Nerissa called out in response. "Destroy them.

The 2 sides charged at each other and the battle began.

Their was a lot of expositions all over the battle field as the Dark monsters fell one by one.

"Get in their and stop them." Nerissa told her minions. Who flew and ran straight at the Toa who were getting very close to her.

"Tahu! Heads up." Gali called out whine batting, when she spotted all 4 knights of destruction going straight at him.

"4 on 1 then." Tahu started to taunt them. "It seams I have the unfair advantage." He then made a five shock wave then finished the dark monsters he was fighting then jumped at Tridart, ramming 1 of his lava swords in him while it was on. The sword stuck in him and he began to glow red while he started to scream out.

"Oh you are gong to pay for that." Shagon told Tahu. Then Clothor charged at him throwing him into Gali.

Onewa and Pohatu saw what happened.

"Toa we need to recover Tahu and Gali!" Pohatu called out as he went into super speed and rammed Ember.

All 5 remaining toa helped the 2 that had been knocked down, and then a lighting bolt knocked all of them down.

"Well looks like I will be able to take the elemental powers of this planet as well as the heart it protects." Nerissa said as she walked up to her immobilised foes. She then noticed Tridart. "Now we can't have that." She then held up her hand and the sword flew out and landed next to Tahu as the wound in Tridart healed up. She then smiled. "Now to end your pathetic lives." An energy orb appeared in her hand.

The girls had managed to get away from the creatures they were fighting when they saw the Toa being taken down. But it seamed they were too late to save them.

"NO!" Will cried out. Then the heart of Kandrakar appeared around her neck and launched 7 beams that landed on the toa and then they began to glow. Then the Toa turned into energy beams in their armour colour. The beams flew back towards the girls. Tahu, Gali, Onewa, Lawa and Strima went to the girl with the matching power while Pohatu and Kopaka's beams split in to 2 each joining one of the other beams, Pohatu's going to Taranee and Cornelia and Kopaka's went to Irma and Hay Lin. The beams created an orb around the girls, when the orbs disappeared the girls were wearing armour which appeared to be transformed from the Toa's bodies. Their arm's and legs went only half way along the armour's arms and legs but they seamed to control the whole armour. Their heads stuck out of the top. They landed on the ground.

"What has happened?" Cornelia asked.

"We have merged." A voice replied in her head.

"Who said that?" She then asked. The rest of the girls stared at her. "Taranee this isn't funny messing with my mind with your telepathy."

"Not me." Taranee replied. Then the area around them changed. They were flouting in space.

"Where are we?" Irma asked

"Your minds." A female voice replied. Then all 7 toa appeared. "We have tapped into Taranee's telepathy so we can all communicate." It was Gali speaking.

"Out bodies have become battle armour for you to use." Tahu started to explain.

"They will provide extra defence for you." Pohatu continued.

"You have access to the weapons on them." Onewa added.

"They also have increased the strength of your powers." Continued Kopaka

"We can communicate directly to your minds to help." Strima added.

"Let's get Nerissa." Lawa finished.

Then everything returned to what they had last seen before entering their minds.

* * *

"Let's get Nerissa girls." Will said.

"Right." The other replied.

Then they spotted Nerissa disappear.

"She is going to make a break for it." Taranee called out. Then the knights of destruction appeared in front of them.

"Will you go after Nerissa, we can take these." Cornelia said.

"Ok she replied as she ran towards the access tunnel.

After a while running through the base with Strima telling her which way to go she was then standing before a ring about 7 foot high with a black vortex inside it. Energy feeding into the ground.

"Nerissa, I know you are hear!" Will called out.

Then the vortex started to have electric bolts jump around it. Then Nerissa came out holding a black orb.

"You are too late guardian." She said. "I now have the Heart of darkness." Then black fire appeared around her and then she held out the orb and a large lightning bolt came from it. The ground was starting to crack around the portal generator.

"Oh grate." Will said while cursing her self for taking too long. Then in her mind the word 'block' was mentioned. So she held out the axes in attempt to block the bolt, but it didn't work, the next thing she knew was she was flying backwards and then she hit a wall, everything went black.

A few moments later Nerissa was outside then she started to battle the rest of the team and one by one they were taken out.

After a while Will recovered. "Where did she go?" She thought in her mind.

"Get outside now" Strima's voice replied in her head.

* * *

Present time

She them quickly ran outside only to see that darkness covered everything and all the team was lying on the ground. They then separated.

"I can't believe this has happened." Strima said upset.

"This can't be the end." Will added.

"Will." Strima whispered. "How did we loose."

"I don't know, shocker." Will replied.

Both of them collapsed on to the ground upset.

"Will, Strima" A voice said weakly.

"Over hear Will." Strima called out.

Will ran over to where Strima stood and was surprised who was awake: Striker.

"Hang in their my teacher." He told the weakened Striker.

"You 2 must stop Nerissa before she can tap into the full power of the heart." He replied.

"We already tried." Will said. "And failed."

"You need to also tap into the full power of your combined form." Striker told them smiling. "Take this to help." He then passed over his sword to Strima.

"Your thunder sabre." Hereplied surprised. "Rest then my friend. Help will be hear soon."

As he said that 2 Mechanax members ran out of the base, Servo and Trialx.

"Servo, think you can sort these injuries out?" Trialx asked.

"I don't know." Servo replied. "Why where are you going?"

"To stop Nerissa." He replied to the question. "I know where she has gone."

"Then we are coming with you." Strima told Trialx.

"You sure?" He replied.

Will and Strima looked at each other then faced Trialx and replied: "Yes"

"Go I can handle this." Servo told them.

"OK take care and be careful." Will said.

"Actually that will apply to you 3 more." He replied smiling.

"True." She replied. She then turned to the other 2 and said: "Lets move out then."

The 3 of them set off and after a while a tower appeared on the horizon. And Crosser said "That's where she is, on top of the tower."

Then they herd a strange noise.

"What is that?" Will asked.

"Dark monsters!" Trialx replied pointing at a large group of the creatures charging towards them.

"Lets rock and roll." Strima said. As he and Will started to launch lightning bolts and Trialx grabbed grenades from a hidden compartment and threw them at the monsters.

* * *

Next time: The battle rages on in 'Tower of Darkness (part 2)'


	9. Tower of Darkness part 2

**Chapter 8: Tower of darkness (part 2)**

Explosions rocked the ground as the monsters started to fall one by one while Nerissa and her minions watched the battle from the top of her tower.

"Finish them." She told her minions. The 4 of them jumped of the top and fell to the bottom of the tower as the last of the monsters fell.

"Strima!" Will called out as the heart formed around her neck glowing brightly.

"Let's do this then." He replied as he started to glow.

Then both of them were engulfed by energy beams then the beams flew together and 2 voices could be herd calling out: "Guardian of the heart and quintessence, Toa of lightning, POWER MERGE!" then the armoured Will appeared ad the beam landed on the ground.

"If you are going to do that." Nerissa called down at Will. "Quintessence!"

Black lightning launched from her hands and made her troops grow to about 8 foot high.

"We may have a problem" Strima said in Will's mind looking up at them.

"We will stop them." A familiar voice called out.

"Hay Lin?" Will asked as she turned round to see the rest of the team standing on the hill. With the rest of the girls in human form.

"We are all in this together." Drikal replied. Will smiled.

"Then let's do this" Omexia said.

"Right" Will replied then shouted "GUARDIANS UNITE!" The heart appeared for a couple of seconds releasing the other 4 orbs that landed on the rest of the girls.

"Water, Fire, Earth, Air." They all called out.

"Toa arm up." Tahu called out as they all grabbed their plates and all called out while connecting them "Toa Battle Mode."

All of them then transformed and called out in turn: "Spirit of fire, Spirit of water, Spirit of earth, Spirit of air, Spirit of ice, Stone, Power of the volcano, Power of the weather"

"Titan Assemble!" Drikal called out. Then he, Skykal and Aqukal then transformed and combined. "Titan Awakens!" He then called out punching his hands together.

"And for a bit more power." Taranee called out. She looked at the toa and her fellow guardians and the Toa and nodded.

"Guardians, Toa…Power merge" they called out as they turned in to the beams and then re appeared after combining.

"Will you go for Nerissa." The boss said." We can take care of these over grown beasts."

"Right" She replied then she ran in to the tower.

The tower was dimly lit, infact all their was in side was a lift, Will entered and suddenly she was whisked all the way to the top where Nerissa was standing their.

"About time you showed up" She said turning to face Will holding her sword. "Time to end this and take back MY heart of kandrakar."

"It belongs to me now." Will replied as Strima said in her head "Remember what Striker gave us, his sword." Will was currently holding the axes in the hands but then she combined them to the shield they formed and locked them on to the right arm and then pulled the Thunder sabre of the armour's back in the left hand.

"So be it." Nerissa said as she charged forward throwing Will back.

Will quickly recovered and started to fight back using both the sabre and the shield.

Mean while on the ground Titan was in a strength battle against Clothor while the rest of the team fired shots alternating between the rest of Nerissa's team.

"Servo now go and set the device." Himena called out. "Shadow Claw you go to the portal and prepare to yank the generator crystal ."

"Right" They both replied as they both ran off toward the team's base.

A few moments later all 4 of Nerissa's troops fell and her mind slaves appeared then a fold opened and they went through it.

"We better go to see how Will is doing." Trialx said as he ran into the base of the tower.

At the to of the tower the team appeared only to see Will unarmed on the ground with Nerissa about to finish her off.

"Will, Catch!" Omexia shouted as he threw his staff at Nerissa which hit her throwing her back allowing Will to stand back up, she then picked the staff up and aimed at Nerissa.

"You only seek power." She started to tell her. "With out concern for others, But power comes form friends and I have loads, all of them just make me stronger, having the strongest heart doesn't make you invincible it only means that we are more focused to stop you, and it makes us even harder to truly defeat." As she said this the heart appeared around her neck sending energy waves into the blade of the staff which was already receiving power form the heart of Mechanax, then all the rest of the guardians and toa un-linked and all of the team began to glow with energy waves going in to the blade.

"Use my power." Cornelia said, "Mine to." Irma added, Me to." All the others said.

"and mine" Shocker said in wills mind.

Then gold fire erupted over Will's armour and then she was hovering over the ground.

"What is going on?!" Nerissa shouted.

"Your defeat!" Will replied as then she flew as tremendous speed towards Nerissa with the staff in a jousting position. Ramming Nerissa and them a massive explosion came from the contact. Smoke covered the arena.

"Will?" Hay Lin asked.

The smoke cleared and Strima and Will walked out with Will holding the heart of darkness in her hand. Nerissa lying on the ground.

"We are fine." Will replied smiling passing the heart of darkness to an open handed Pohatu who then shot of as blistering speed. Strima passed the staff of the ancients back to the boss and then turned to Striker.

"Keep it." Striker replied. "You have earned it, You are now a true Toa."

"Thank you master." Strima replied to the comment, smiling.

"Congratulations." Everyone said taking it in turns.

Then Nerissa then stood up and then said, "Until next time girls." The a fold opened and she went through with her troops now back to normal size flying up and following through, the fold then shut.

"What now." Will said turning to Omexia.

"We need some where to go." He replied. "Our planet is now unstable because she forced the portal open."

"I know where you can go temporarily." Will replied.

* * *

About 1 hour later they were all standing on top of the base, Servo then came out with Shadow claw following.

"Portal crystal removed and I have it safely on me." Shadow started.

"Planet will collapse in about 5 minuits." Servo finished." All we need has been sent through a separate fold."

"Lets go then." Will said as she held out the heart and a fold opened. Everyone walked through until Will and the boss was left. They looked at each other.

"Thank you." He said. "not only for saving the whole galaxy but for showing me that I was wrong about all outsiders, some did come here with true intent to help."

"No problem." Will replied.

Then the sky cleared up to revel 3 suns setting on the horizon, they could see cracks all across the planet and black energy coming out of them. The boss smiled then her turned and went in to the fold. Will looked at the sight then followed. The fold closed.

A few seconds later the planet then was torn apart.

* * *

Next Time: Find out what happened next and where things go. In the final chapter: 'Future'


	10. Future

**Chapter 9: Future**

_Will's testimony on what happened after the war._

After we left Mechanax we took them to Kandrakar for a tempey home while we focused on finally defeating Nerissa. While they stayed their the team restored the castle of Kandrakar until Phobos and Cedric attacked it but the proved helpful in the defence of it. But while we were hunting down Nerissa Gali decided that she wanted to learn more about earth so she came with us to live on earth and after using her powers to copy DNA from Irma she took on the identity her self as a cousen who was from a lost part of the family and went to live with Irma. All of them proved useful in stopping Nerissa. When she was finally defeated and Eleon was back as leader of Meridian, she offered the Mechanax the chance to live their and they went but leaving Striker behind at Kandrakar who had taken up an offer by the Oracle to be the Technic representative on the council. The toa built their now homes in the Mountain region of meridian, Himena took up residence in the mage chamber as the new mage, Servo helped the people of Meridian build more advance equipment that Eleon was trying to teach them how to build. Drikal, Skykal and Aqukal were appointed as elite guard to the throne, Gali decided to remain on earth as she had become fond of the planet. Omexia took up a position in the Meridian court of leaders. Trialx helped trained the troops of Meridian.

The thing I have learned from the time at Mechanax is that a strong friendship is the key to real power.

**WAR**, the word only has one meaning and that is when 2 or more sides are in a long and big battle and that was something that the Mechanax species only knew. But now they finally know piece.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
